Inuyasha Randomness
by fluffily
Summary: My first shot at an Inuyasha fanfic. Includes things the characters would never say, and soon to include a song parody. What song? It's a surprise. R and R to find out.


**A/N: Now that I've returned, I will shirk my responsibilities again and kick my return off with a bunch of random crap for InuYasha. Starting with things that the characters of InuYasha would never say… or just things they most assuredly would say that would be funny as hell. Yeah, I know they're actually pretty lame. Sorry. My first InuYasha fanfic. Be kind. Before this, all I did was Twilight, so this is all new to me. Be kind. Don't flame me. -surprised that I still remember what flames are-**

**Disclaimer: I just remembered I need one of these things. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, plot, etc. No copyright infringement intended. Heck, I own nothing but these quotes, and I'm sure others before me have already used them and I just don't know it, so.... Keepeth that in mind and don't sue me.  
**

Inuyasha: Throw the stick! Please? Someone, throw the stick!

Kagome (To Koga and Inuyasha): Ugh, enough with all this competing for me! Just fight to the death already!

Shippo: Stupid parents… Good thing I don't have any!

Inuyasha: Keh, Kagome, you really need to lose some weight. You're so heavy! Know what? Forget this; I'm going to go carry Kikyo. She's made of mud, so she won't weigh half as much as you do!

Sesshoumaru: Jaken, you're fired.

Kagome: Huh? Inuyasha, why'd you just collapse? All I did was ask you to sit down… Huh? Hey, he did it again… Cool!

Kagome: If only all boys had magic necklaces…

Kikyo: Oh no, it's raining! I'm melting!

**A/N: Gotta give meh friend credit for that one. Lol. She's the one who thought of it one day at school.**

Shippo: Inuyasha, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?

Kagome: Let's see… how many times have I jumped to the conclusion that Inuyasha is dead now?

Kagura: Free at last… but now I'm lonely…

HoJo: …and this is an herb for help with making rude, annoying, egotistical half-demons behave…

Rin: Who is this Lord Sesshoumaru of which you speak?

Sesshoumaru: Ah! What's that fluffy thing eating my shoulder?!

Inuyasha: Humph. The only reason I'm trying to kill my brother is because he has a tail and I don't and that makes me jealous.

Koga: Actually, I'm a half-demon, too.

Naraku: I wuv you aw so much!

Shippo: Don't call me short! I'll break down your legs and stick 'em on your head!

**A/N: That's actually a quote from FMA. It's not mine by any means.**

Inuyasha: ToTo, I don't think we're in Feudal Japan anymore.....

**A/N: That one's a slightly altered quote from, like, episode 1 of InuYasha. I don't own it, either.**

Kagome: Hey, here's a thought! Since all the crazy stuff started happening after this jewel came out of my body, if I eat it everything will go back to normal!

Inuyasha: I want to chaaaaaange the world!

**A/N: Do I has to do this many disclaimers? I don't remember.... Wellz, this is the lyrics to the theme of season... one, I think... of InuYasha. I don't own it.**

Miroku: What does 'lecherous' mean?

Kagome's Mom: That is _it_, Kagome! If you fail one more test, you're grounded for a month! That means no more TV, Video Games, _or_ Feudal Japan!

Sango: Kohaku? Who's that?

Kohaku: Sango?! Don't you remember me?! It's me... uh, what's my name again?

Totosai: Inuyasha, you're a genius!

Kagome: I, Kagome Higurashi, hereby swear to never, ever, ever say sit ever again. -boom- Oops. Sorry, InuYasha!

Kagome: -sings 21st Century Digital Girl by Groove Coverage-

**A/N: And I don't own that song. Go listen to it if you haven't already. However, may I suggest the use of headphones?**

Miroku: Hey, if I take these beads off my hand, what happens? I forgot.

Sango: Why don't you try it and see? Just be sure you're pointing the palm of your hand at your face when you do it.

Kirara: Am I a boy or a girl? Wait, my name means "heavenly mother?" Dude, that sucks if I'm a guy.

Kagome's Grandpa: Kagome's actually sick!!!!!!!?????? NO WAY!!!!! I mean... of course!

Kaede: -sob- I look half-dead?

**A/N: There. For now, I'm done. Can't say when I'll update again, but with a few -cough- reviews, I might do it sooner.... Next is a parody of a certain song I know... heh heh heh. Find out which one by reviewing... unless by some miracle I decide to update before you have a chance to review. REVIEW, CLICK THE PRETTY BUTTON. NO!!!!!!! NOT THE ONE WITH THE RED X!!! Gaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Baka!**


End file.
